Meleth nîn
by Jasper6509
Summary: Throughout the years Estella has searched for the whereabouts of her beloved. Follow her journey as she meets new people and learns to trust again. Post "The Elves' Story"…AU. **Part of the "Keepers of Hope" Series!**
1. Search and Sorrow

*I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARCATERS! (Except for Estella, Naramie, and Únuk)

Summary: Throughout the years Estella has searched for the whereabouts of her beloved. Follow her journey as she meets new people and learns to trust again. Post "The Elves' Story"…AU.

Meleth nîn

Search and Sorrow

Estella hopped of her horse Naramie and followed her brothers into the Dúdedain village. They had come to discuss pressing matters that their father, Lord Elrond, felt would soon affect their people. Arathorn, chieftain of the Dúdedain, approached them with a welcoming smile.

"Well met my friends. Pray tell, what brings you all the way out here," Arathorn asked. He knew that if the children of Elrond were present then things must be grim.

"Well met Arathorn, our father bids us to discuss disturbing matters with you," Elladan, Estella's first younger brother, said.

"Disturbing matters…of what do you speak? Has your father seen some threat to my people," Arathorn asked worried. If there was a threat coming his way he wanted to be notified so he could get his wife and son to safety.

"It is a matter we must discuss in private with you Arathorn! We must not stand idly by as the hour grows ever darker," Estella seethed through clenched teeth. She did not like being this close to the humans and wanted desperately to leave.

Her time in Mordor was not easily forgotten…especially with what happened to Legolas. Her brothers, sensing her hesitation, urged Arathorn to a private location were they could discuss what they needed to.

Arathorn led them to the main tent and motioned for them to sit down. Arathorn sat down after the elves and addressed them.

"What do you wish to discuss? Has your father seen something that threatens my people," Arathorn asked.

"Our father has not seen anything that threatens your people," Elrohir explained.

"Then what brings you here? Surely there is something you wish to share with me," Arathorn asked.

"Princess Legolia of Mirkwood had a vision concerning the lives of your people Arathorn," Elladan explained.

"Princess Legolia? You mean the last of the four elves to be born in Mordor," Arathorn asked. The elves had told them of their imprisonment and the four children that had been born and raised there. He knew Lord Elrond's three youngest children were those children, along with King Thranduil's daughter.

"Yes…she had a vision of death descending onto your homeland. A death she believed to be brought by orcs," Elrohir replied.

"How can you be so sure this vision will come true? How do we know that a threat even looms over us," Arathorn asked suspiciously.

"Legolia does not lie Arathorn! I raised her myself and know her as no liar! If what she sees come to your people then it will come…whether you wish to believe it or not," Estella shouted venomously. She stood up and stormed out of the tent.

"You must forgive her Arathorn, Estella has not been herself since she lost her beloved. Elrohir would you go check on her," Elladan turned and asked his twin. Elrohir bowed respectfully and left to find his wayward sister.

"It is alright Elladan, your father told me of the sorrow she faces and I honestly hope that prince Legolas is not dead as others seem to think," Arathorn replied sorrowfully.

"If I know anything about Legolas it's that he's strong-willed and will not die until he sees Estella again," Elladan reassured.

Outside the tent…

Elrohir found Estella by her horse, petting it. Elrohir walked up to her slowly.

"Are you alright sister," he asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure Elrohir. Arathorn is too blind to see the threat on his borders and we have found no trace of Legolas. What if he truly is dead," Estella asked, facing her brother with glassy eyes.

"You and Legolas are connected through your bond of love. Do you truly feel as though he has passed on," Elrohir asked. Estella concentrated on her bond with Legolas…it was faint but there all the same.

"He is alive…I can feel it," Estella said slowly.

"See? Legolas will not leave Middle-Earth without you…especially not until he finds you again," Elrohir comforted. Estella hugged her brother but immediately released him when she felt an evil, yet familiar, presence near the camp.

Elrohir must have felt it somewhat too because the next moment they were racing towards the main tent. Bursting in, Estella and Elrohir laid fearful looks and Elladan and Arathorn.

"What is it? What is wrong Estella," Elladan asked hastily.

"They're here…the orcs have found us," Estella said breathlessly.

Working quickly, the warriors assembled to defend their homes while the women and children stayed back in safety. The battle was fierce but they had managed to defeat the horde of their enemy. But the cost of the battle had been high...Únuk had slain Arathorn by piercing an arrow through his eye.

So it was with a heavy heart that Estella and her brothers returned with the few of the Dúdedain who had survived. Estella watched as Gilraen broke down in tears as Elladan told her of her husband's death. Word from Rivendell had reached the survivors that Gilraen and Aragorn would take haven in Rivendell.

Lord Elrond had sent a message saying that the child was the last hope of the Dúdedain and of all men. Therefore, the child and his mother would come to Rivendell alongside his children and any wounded in their party.

As they departed toward Rivendell, Estella could not help but wonder if Gilraen and Aragorn would truly be safe in Rivendell.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Lullabies and Departues

*I do not own any of the original LOTR characters!

**Estella, Naramie, and Celestil are all mine.

Lullabies and Departures

The journey to Rivendell had taken its toll on those traveling to the house of healing. Estella led the horses to the stable while her brothers to Gilraen and Aragorn to their father. Stroking Naramie's mane, she whispered softly.

"Agorel vae Naramie," Estella whispered to her faithful horse.

Naramie had always been fast, but during the battle with the orcs she had somehow traveled faster. Naramie had taken Estella straight to Arathorn the moment the orcs surrounded him.

She had fought so hard to save him...so why hadn't she? Soft footsteps alerted her to her father's presence.

"Elladan says you are troubled my daughter," her father's soft voice broke the lingering silence.

"I could've saved him! Arathorn did not have to die as he did…by _their_ hands," Estella seethed.

"You did all that you could, but even you know that Legolia's visions always come true. Even when she was a mere babe you sensed this about her," Elrond said.

Estella looked away from her father's worried gaze. Why did she feel so lonely and torn apart? Legolas was alive…this she knew.

But a lingering doubt spoke differently of his fate. He was alive, yes, but at what cost? What was happening to him and where was he?

"Iire lle auta Estella," Elrond asked, much to Estella's surprise. She had not expected her father to know about her plans.

"Tomorrow morning. Grandmother said to tell no one and that she would send word once I arrived. How did you find out," Estella asked.

"Everyone in this household can feel your sorrow radiate off of you as warmth radiates from the sun. I knew you would seek comfort somewhere else, but I did not expect it to be this soon," Elrond answered sorrowfully.

"There is no peace for me here father. Perhaps with grandmother I will learn to feel whole again," Estella replied. She sounded almost desperate but did not care. Walking up to her, Elrond embraced Estella comfortingly.

"We will wait for your return whenever you deem it fit my daughter," Elrond replied. He didn't want to see Estella leave, but her peace meant more to him than his own.

"Perhaps we should go inside and see if Celestil needs help preparing the evening meal," Elrond recommended, leading his daughter towards the house.

After dinner, at which Aragorn had been endlessly amazed with the different kinds of food, the family retired for the night. Gilraen, however, was having trouble getting Aragorn to bed down for the night.

"But you need to sleep love," Gilraen said.

"But I have bad dreams," the three-year-old spoke tearfully.

"They are just dreams my love, nothing can hurt you," Gilraen soothed. Aragorn continued to refuse until he saw Estella walk past the bedroom.

"'Stella," he called out. Racing from the room, Aragorn attached himself to Estella's gown.

"'Stella, Nana says I have to go to bed," Aragorn whined.

Estella took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She still had to get used to this human child. Her fear of the human race, diminished over the years, could not be easily forgotten.

"Your mother is wise Aragorn, it is time for you to sleep," Estella smiled sweetly, picking up the small child.

"Sing me a lullaby 'Stella," Aragorn asked.

"Alright penneth," Estella said sweetly. As she began to sing Aragorn felt his eyelids start to droop.

_Lay down your head  
And I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years  
Of loo-li,lai-ley  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love  
For the road that you go  
_

_May you sail fair  
To the far fields of fortune  
With dimonds and pearls  
At your head and your feet  
And may you need never  
To banish missfortune  
May you find kindness  
In all that you meet  
_

_May there always be angels  
To watch over you  
To guard you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley  
_

_May you bring love  
And may you bring happieness  
Be loved in return  
To the end your days  
Now fall of to sleep  
I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for awhile  
And sing  
Loo-li,lai-ley  
_

_May there always be angels  
To watch over you  
To guard you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley_

Estella stopped singing and handed Aragorn off to Gilraen.

She walked away to get ready for her journey tomorrow. Elrond came up to Gilraen.

"Remember that lullaby M'lady, it will serve you well," Elrond motioned to the sleeping child.

"Cannot Estella sing to him every night," Gilraen asked.

"She leaves for Lothlórien tomorrow morning. She wishes to go there and feel whole again," Elrond replied quietly. Elrond turned and left Gilraen to her thoughts.

The next morning Estella stood outside by Naramie. Her brothers and father, along with Gilraen and Aragorn, were there to wish her farewell.

"Namárië Estella, Alámenë," Elrond said. Estella nodded thanks and climbed onto Naramie.

As Estella began her journey towards Lothlórien, she wondered if she would ever find peace and truly be whole again.

Elvish used:

Agorel vae-You did well

Iire lle auta-When do you leave

Namárië-Farewell

Alámenë-Go with our blessings

Penneth-Young One

Songs used:

"Sleepsong" by Secret Garden

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Shocking Returns

***I don't own any of the original LOTR characters!**

****Estella, Naramie and Celestil are mine!**

**Also...Aragorn is now called Estel because they needed to change his name to keep him safe from orcs and many other enemies. Estel means hope in Sindarin.**

Shocking Returns

Tackling Estel to the ground, Elrohir proceeded to tickle him without mercy.

"Elrohir…that's not…fair," Estel managed to get out between laughs.

"Why not little brother," Elrohir asked amused. Elrohir stood up and offered Estel a helping hand.

"You're so much bigger than I am…it's an unfair advantage," Estel pointed out, smiling at his big brother.

Elrohir was cut off as Celestil ran up to them with haste.

"What is the matter Celestil," Elrohir asked. He feared that something bad had happened to his father or brother. The next words out of Celestil's mouth put Elrohir in a complete daze.

"She has returned…Lady Estella is back," Celestil exclaimed excitedly. Elrohir took off with all speed graced to him by the Valar. His sister was back? How was this possible?

Elrohir came to a halt as he saw Estella tending to Naramie. He studied her from head to toe. She seemed to be in good health…so why was she back?

"Estella," Estel screamed excitedly as he ran past Elrohir and into her arms. Estella embraced him warmly and saw Elrohir standing there.

"Nae saian luume' seler'," Elrohir said slowly. He was sure that if he blinked she would disappear and be gone once more.

Elrohir was caught off guard as Estella came up to him and hugged him fiercely.

"Amin weera," Estella responded quietly. Their reunion was cut short as Elrond and Elladan came over. They were in the same state of shock as Elrohir had been in moments earlier.

Greetings and hugs were exchanged as the family became once more acquainted with each other's presence. Elrond decided to press on the reason for his daughter's sudden return.

"Why have you returned my daughter? It has been only seven years…I thought we wouldn't see you for many more to come," Elrond prodded. Estella looked away fearfully.

"What is it Estella? You can tell us," Elrond reassured.

"I came back because I received a message from Legolia. She had a vision of…of Legolas dying in Rivendell," Estella confessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the shire, in a small hobbit hole, slept two old hobbits. Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins were like ordinary hobbits…except that they had a secret. They possessed an elven slave. Purchased almost sixty years ago from a pack of orcs, the blonde elf became theirs.

The Sackville-Baggins were the only ones who knew of his existence and they intended to keep it that way.

Only once had someone caught a glimpse of the elf. The Sackville-Baggins had come up with some excuse about what had been seen and once that person left, Lobelia and Otho had punished the elf severely.

Over the years they made the elf do the housework, but he would have to do them all at night to avoid discovery.

Currently, the elf was hanging out laundry. Looking over at the rising sun, he knew he had to make his move.

He started running away from his imprisonment as fast as his weakened body would take him. He knew Rivendell was the closest elven home and knew that once he arrived he would be free of his enslavement.

He kept running for what felt like hours, but he could not give in because he knew his masters were chasing him since he could hear the growls from their two hounds in the distance.

His fear pushed him on and as he neared Rivendell he finally felt safe. Just as he crossed the barrier into Rivendell, one thought crossed his mind.

_Free…I'm finally free_ the elf thought as he passed out onto the soft grass.

Meanwhile…

Estella had been putting her clothes away when all of a sudden she felt an unexplainable pain envelope her. She fell to her knees as the pain invaded her, but even as she struggled to breathe…she knew he was alive and that he'd finally come home.

Elvish used:

Nae saian luume'-It has been too long

Seler'-Sister

Amin weera-I agree

**Ohh…any idea on the identity of the mysterious elf? Who is he to Estella? Will the elf finally be freed from his imprisonment?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Happy Returns

**Sorry if it took so long for me to update…school got hectic as parent-teacher conferences were approaching. Tests and quizzes almost this entire week! Oh well…only four more months to go! **

**P.S…I don't own any of the LOTR characters except for Estella, Celestial, Legolia and Naramie!**

Meleth nîn:

Happy Returns

Elrohir and Elladan had been practicing sparring with Estel when the strange elf had come crashing through the trees. The blonde elf had crashed through the trees and passed out were he lay now.

Elladan and Elrohir approached him cautiously with their bows drawn. Elladan cursed under his breath as he finally saw who the elf was.

"Estel run and go bring Ada here immediately," Elladan commanded quickly. The twins heard the barking of dogs in the distance and readied their bows to protect the fallen elf.

"Go now Estel," Elladan shouted. Estel hurried off to find their father. Estel rushed into the house and nearly ran into Elrond.

"Ada…Ada there's a strange elf outside. He crashed through the trees and he's hurt! Elladan and Elrohir think something coming after him," Estel shouted in an astounding speed. Elrond ran after Estel as the child led him to the wounded elf.

With Estella…

Estella gasped for breath as the pain engulfed her entire being. Celestial had been walking past her room when she saw Estella gasping for breath and in pain.

"M'lady...what is wrong? What happened," Celestial asked, worry in her voice. Estella's pain slowly dimmed away and she smiled slightly at her new realization.

"He's alive Celestial…Legolas is alive," Estella said softly. Standing up, Estella ran out of the room. She needed to find Legolas…and fast.

Back with the twins…

Elrond ran up to his sons just as the Sackville-Baggins started arguing with his sons over the fallen elf. Two mean-looking dogs, barely held back by their owners, barked fiercely. Sensing the elf lord nearby, the dogs whimpered and shrunk back behind the hobbits.

"He's ours ye hear! We have our contract and it entitles this elf as ours," Lobelia shouted at the twins.

"That is incorrect halfling," Elrond interrupting her outbursts.

"Why is that? We have a contract that details this elf as ours. We paid a hefty price for this one and we're not letting him out of our grasp that easily," Otho complained.

"Any elf previously bound by a contract of any kind that sets foot in any elven land is immediately freed from their binding. This young one here has crossed the border of Rivendell and is therefore no longer in your service. I suggest you leave before I loose my patience with you…NOW," Elrond said sternly as he glared at the two small hobbits. He held no distaste towards the species as a whole, but these two seemed to be the worst of those that he'd met.

Elrond and the twins watched as the hobbits turned around and angrily walked away, dragging their dogs behind them. Elrond turned to the wounded elf and turned him over. Elrond startled as he recognized the elf.

"Get Estella quickly Elladan. Elrohir help me get Legolas to the pillars of healing," Elrond commanded. Elladan ran off with all speed and Elrohir and Elladan carefully lifted Legolas up and carried him to the pillars of healing.

The pillars of healing were outdoors. They consisted of four huge stone pillars that surrounded a stone table. They were called the pillars of healing because it was where Estella sang the healing song from Mordor. She needed open space to collect the life energy from Legolia and Arwen as they sang with her.

Elrond and Elrohir gently laid Legolas on the stone table. The elf prince grimaced slightly but showed no other sign of responsiveness.

Estella ran up to them, tailed by Elladan. She gasped as she took in Legolas' condition. There was darkness consuming him from the inside-out. She placed her hands over his forehead and heart and began to sing her healing song:

_Shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita dake  
Hirogaru hamon ni namiutsu ido no soko  
_

_Zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo  
Kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de  
_

_Daremo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita  
_

_3 25 15 21 23 1  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

Estella felt Legolia and Arwen's energy come to her as she sang. Even with Legolia being in Mirkwood and Arwen being in Lothlórien, Estella felt as though they three were connected through this song. It truly was the legendary song of healing.

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
Nimiunooto denzushi denzu sea denzu sea  
Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
Nimiunooto uroma uroma uroma uroma  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko_

She finished singing and looked down at Legolas. He did not stir. Estella looked confused and worried. She had driving the darkness from him…so why did he not awaken?

Tears streaked down Estella's face and landed on Legolas. She tried to stop crying but the tears just kept coming.

"Meleth nîn… Uuma auta amin ereb," Estella sobbed. She laid her head down in defeat on Legolas' chest and sobbed.

Elrond and the twins looked over with sad expressions. They didn't want Estella to suffer anymore. A soft voice broke Estella's sad revere.

"Amin n'kelaya auta ereb lle," the voice said. Estella looked up and saw Legolas smiling softly at her. Elrond came over and helped Estella bandage Legolas up. They then moved him carefully to Estella's room. After having him gone for nearly fifty years Estella wasn't going to let him out of her sight.

Estella looked down at Legolas' sleeping form. He seemed to take comfort with her nearby. Legolas probably didn't even realize that she took the same amount of comfort in having him near her. Estella smiled at her sleeping prince.

_Welcome home Legolas_ Estella thought as she too drifted off to a blissful sleep.

**Elvish used:**

Uuma auta amin ereb-My love…don't leave me alone

Amin auta n'kelaya ereb lle- I would never leave you alone

**Songs used:**

"Harmony" by Kokia

**Now that Legolas is back…what do you think will happen to our elven couple who have endured so much? Will Legolas truly heal after his whole ordeal? So many questions…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Visitations

****I don't own any of the LOTR characters (except Estella, Naramie, Celestial, Legolia and Gastion…they're mine)**

**Sorry if this chapter is late…my writer's block has now affected everything I write. Luckily this chapter ties up the second installment of my Legolas/Estella series (P.S.-Sorry if this chapter seems long)**

Meleth nîn:

Visitations

A week after Legolas came to Rivendell Estella could still be found tethered to his side. She ate her meals upstairs as she helped him eat his while he healed. Estella would tend to his wounds and stay near him as she slept. If Legolas thought she was being overbearing he didn't mention it. Estella placed the last of the bandages over a cut on Legolas' leg. She looked up and noticed the faint smile on Legolas' face.

"What amuses you so my prince," she asked.

"I never thought I'd get to see your beautiful face again. I was sure I was heading to the halls of Mandos for sure. How did you bring me back," Legolas asked, his smile replaced by his puzzled look.

Estella took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She should've known Legolas would ask how he was still alive. She wondered that herself.

"When you came through the barrier the first thing I felt was excruciating pain. I couldn't breathe…couldn't think…all that I knew was pain. Celestial came over to me with a worried look but the only thing I was thinking about was that you were home. Once the pain receded I ran outside. Elladan and my father had brought you to the pillars of healing while Elrohir came to get me," Estella paused to fight back her tears.

"When I saw you, you were unconscious…darkness radiated off of you. I sang the healing song from Mordor and banished the darkness from you. You did not awaken and I thought you had gone to Mandos' halls…until you woke up," Estella finished.

Legolas blinked slowly as the information sunk in. He faintly remembered hearing Estella's voice far away and had clung to it.

"But it matters little now that you are back safe and sound. Tell me Legolas, what they did to you," Estella asked.

Legolas looked away and Estella became worried. Had something horrible happened? Estella was about to try and prod Legolas for information but a small voice outside the door stopped her.

"Estella…," Estel called out while peeking into the room. Estella smiled and walked over to the young child.

"What is it penneth," she asked.

"Ada wants to talk to you," Estel said slowly. Estella stood up and looked over at Legolas then back at Estel again.

"Well then, I'll go talk to Ada. But while I'm gone can you keep Legolas company," she asked sweetly. Estel shook his head in fear.

"Why not penneth," Estella asked curiously.

"He's scary," Estel confessed, while trying to remain hidden. Estella smiled sweetly at the child. She knew that both Legolas and Estel needed to get over their fears of each other…and she knew of only one way to help them.

Estella turned around and walked over to Legolas. She smiled sweetly and leaned in closer so as to keep the conversation between them.

"Ada wishes to speak with me so I'm going to have to leave you momentarily. However, you will not be alone. The child outside your door is named Estel and I would hope that you try and befriend him while I'm gone," Estella whispered.

Legolas looked at her, pondering what he had just heard. He knew that Estella wanted him to try and befriend the boy so as to help him let go of his anxiety for strange folk. He smiled slightly at her, letting her know he would try and do as she asked.

Without a moment's hesitation, Estella bid Legolas a moment's goodbye as she went to her Father. Legolas watched as she left and saw the small child hovering barely out of view of the door.

"Come here Estel…do not be afraid. I will not hurt you," Legolas beckoned to the boy while trying to subdue the child's fears. Estel took small steps towards Legolas until he was standing at the foot of the bed.

Estel noticed all of the bandages on Legolas and grimaced slightly.

"What is the matter penneth," Legolas asked.

"You have a lot of boo-boos," Estel replied. Legolas smiled slightly.

"Yes I do, but I'm getting better now and it's all thanks to you," Legolas said. Estel looked at him in confusion.

"What did I do," he asked the elf prince.

"You ran as fast as you could and fetched your Ada so the bad people couldn't hurt me anymore," Legolas praised.

"Elrohir and Elladan seemed to know who you were, did you grow up with them," Estel asked.

"Yes I did," Legolas said. He wasn't really going to tell Estel about how he actually knew the twins because it might give him nightmares.

Estella walked back into the room beaming. She noticed that Legolas and Estel had been talking to each other and that only caused her smile to widen. Estella walked over to Legolas.

"Ada says that if you keep healing this good we can head to Mirkwood in the next two weeks," Estella exclaimed excitedly. Legolas' face lit up at the mention of his home. Estel's face dropped…his new friend was going to leave soon. Estel excused himself from the room and as he walked out he started thinking of a gift he could give Legolas so he would always remember him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed swiftly and as expected Legolas healed up enough to travel to his home. He and Estella would travel to Mirkwood together so it would be a surprise for his family.

Estella helped Legolas mount Naramie and was about to urge her forward when Estel ran up. The child was clutching something in his hands as he ran up to them.

Elrond would've stopped him if he did not know what the child was doing. Estel had come to him two weeks ago and had said he wanted to make a gift for Legolas to remember him by. Estel took a step forward once more and opened his hands, revealing Legolas' gift.

Inside his hands was a small horse carved from a young oak. Estel had Celestial help him with the carving. As he showed the horse to Legolas, Estella smiled.

"This is for you Legolas…so you'll remember me," Estel said as Legolas gently grasped the small toy. Nodding his thanks to the small child, Legolas tucked it away for safe-keeping. Estella urged Naramie forward and the pair began their journey towards the forest of Mirkwood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The journey to Mirkwood didn't take as long as Estella expected. Within two weeks they could see the outline of the forest.

Standing outside the gate, the pair watched as it opened. A slim elf stepped forward and Estella knew him as Gastion. Gastion eyed Legolas warily. Estella had made sure to cover his face so he would not be recognized.

Estella removed Legolas hood slightly to show who she had brought with her. Gastion's face held both surprise and joy.

"We wish to see Thranduil…this is our surprise for him. Please don't ruin our surprise Gastion," Estella asked. She took his slow nod as an affirmative.

Within moments, Estella walked into Thranduil's throne room while supporting Legolas. She noticed Legolia had taken up her duty of standing off to her father's left side.

Estella smiled faintly at the fact that they still left Legolas' post on Thranduil's right side open. It showed that they still had faith that their beloved prince would return.

"What brings you to my halls Estella? I had not expected to see you for some time," Thranduil inquired.

"I bring a gift King Thranduil. One I expect will lighten up your lives as it has done to mine," Estella said as she slowly pulled down Legolas' hood.

Thranduil and Legolia were utterly shocked at the face in front of them. Legolas had returned…he was alive!

Legolas was bombarded by hugs from Legolia and Thranduil, who had dragged Estella into the family reunion as well. Prince Legolas was back and Mirkwood would now be whole again.

**Elvish used:**

Penneth-Young One

**Well there ya' have it! This story is now finished…but worry not for I will be writing a sequel to this one! I thank you for all the lovely reviews and hope you will continue to follow me through Legolas and Estella's adventures…Namarie!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
